Curious clocks
by Sherlock-fan19
Summary: Sh22 When Holmes starts getting strange packages in the mail things start getting weird. Chapter 5 up :
1. Default Chapter

I don't own SH22 but I wish I did

First fanfic. please review. NO Flames!!!

Any suggestions on were to go with this story would be great

Curious Clocks 

Sherlock sat in his favorite armchair as played moonlight sonata on his violin/piano.

With Watson at the Yard for repairs his flat was very quiet. "It really has been quiet as of late since Lestrade and I caught Moriarty last month." He thought to himself as he set his instrument on the end table next to him. Steepling his fingers as he leaned back in his chair to think back to that day last month in the alley behind Big Ben.

"Stop Moriarty you are under arrest!" shouted Lestrade as she ran down the alley Ionizer in hand Holmes following close behind as they caught up with there foe he suddenly whirled around with a strange looking weapon in his hand. When he tried to fire it at Holmes and Lestrade, Holmes quickly brought his cane down on Moriarty's arm as Lestrade shot Moriarty with her Ionizer. After Watson came with Lestrade's hover car and Moriarty was taken to the yard to be locked away in jail.

Holmes had gone home and much to his dismay he hadn't gotten a case yet. Even Lestrade had nothing really to do at the yard. (Which didn't improve her mood any.) Lately She had been taking out her frustrations out more and more at the gym. As of the Irregulars well Deidre was away on vacation to the U.S.A. with her mother. Tennyson was at the New London University teaching his class on breaking codes. After he cracked the code of the dancing men and Lestrade mentioned it to a friend at the University Tennyson now taught there three times a week. Wiggins was working at a grocery store as a cashier to earn money for collage.

Suddenly a sharp knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. As he went to the door to see who it was he heard the door to the street being slammed shut. Curious now he opened his door and much to his surprise there wasn't anyone there. As he started to close the door he noticed a package from the post office just out side his door hidden the shadows. Curious he took the package back to his armchair and began to open it. Once he got all of the tape off of it he found a beautiful old mantle clock "it looks like it might have been made in the 18th century! "He said as he looked at the very intricate hand carving on the clock.

He started to look for a note or a return address and he found was his name and address on the box written in block letters and a note that said **Time Is Running out For You Holmes! **Calmly returning the clock to the box he walked over to his vid-phone to dial Lestrade at the yard.

Oh no a cliffhanger ha ha ha.

More to come.

Don't you hate it when you get boxes in the mail and there is so much tape on it that it takes forever to get into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century but I really wish I did.

I am redoing both chapters so that Ruby the Troll doesn't have to burn her eyes out while trying to read it

Thank you Iara for being the first to review my story and thank you Adelaide Kay Holmes for the wonderful review. Angelina 809 and Ruby the Troll thanks for the review and advice

**Curious Clocks chapter 2**

About the same time a very tired Lestrade walked in up the steps to her apartment. She had just been filling out paperwork at work and was glad to finally be going home. "Zed paperwork takes more out of me than any investigation does." She thought as she walked to her door.

As she got ready to open the door her foot hit a box sitting in her doorway. "Who would be sending me a package? Its not like it's my birthday or any other special day." She said as she took the package to her table in her living room. Hearing her answering machine beeping she debated whether or not to open the package before or after she smashed her answering machine. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she studied the small box carefully for a return address so she could know who to thank or prank later. But all she found was her address.

Thinking it somewhat strange she got her hand scanner and scanned it for explosive material. (An inspector for New Scotland Yard can never be too careful you know.) Finding nothing unusual she proceeded to open the box. Inside she found what appeared to be a beautiful solid gold antique woman's wristwatch. She sat there dumbfounded as she looked at the wonderful design on the watch. "Who could have sent me this it look's like it was made along time ago?" She thought out loud.

She looked in the box for a note that would maybe explain the watch. Inside she found a note that said **Time is also running out for you Lestrade!**

Stuffing the watch and note back in the box she got up to phone Holmes to get his opinion on the package she noticed that the message on her machine was from Holmes. She called Holmes after playing the message and told him about the watch and note that she had received.

"How very odd Lestrade I also received an unmarked box with a clock inside and a note that sounds a little like a threat as well." Said Holmes as he sat at his desk deep in thought.

"Hold on Holmes I am coming right over maybe some of the teck people at work can tell us something." Lestrade said as she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

As Holmes was preparing himself for the hover-car ride with Lestrade (ha ha) he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A few moments later the doorknob started to turn and Watson walked in to the room.

"I say Holmes it seems that the traffic in New London gets worse every day." Remarked Watson as he hung up his cloak in the closet.

Receiving no answer he turned to look at Holmes who was still studying the mantle clock with the utmost concentration. "What do you have there Holmes?" asked Watson as he came over for a better look.

"This came today in the mail for me." Said Holmes as he handed it over to Watson so that he could look at it. "Could you scan it for me and see what you find Watson?" asked Holmes.

Watson quickly ran his scanner over the clock. "Nothing out of the ordinary except that it is fairly old. Made probably in the late 18th century, out of cherry wood and was made by an exceptional nice craftsmen although the is no artists mark so I really couldn't tell you who." Said Watson as he handed Holmes back the clock.

Just then Lestrade came into the room. "Are you ready Holmes?" she said as she came in.

"Now that Watson is here it would probably be best if we just met you at New Scotland Yard." Said Holmes as he got up to get his deerstalker and cloak.

"Your just scared to ride with me aren't you Holmes?" said Lestrade as she stomped out to her Hover-car

Lestrade gave Holmes the box that she had received as he climbed in the back seat of his car. Grumbling to herself she got into her car and flew off.

Please read n' review no flamers however


	3. Things start to unwind

**Thank you eveyone for reviewing my story! sorry but I had writer's block but anyway here is the next chapter please read n' review all of my loyal fans (cricket chirps in the background) Okay well please read n' review anyway! ;)**

****

**Curious Clocks**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I dont own sh22 if I did there would more episodes!;)

Things start to unwind

On the way to New Scotland yard Holmes carefully opened the box containing the watch that was sent to Lestrade.

"What happened when I was at the yard for repairs Holmes? " said Watson as he watched the road ahead of him.

"Both Lestrade and myself received mysterious packages containing clocks that appear to be from the 18th century and notes that are threatening. " Holmes replied calmly as he opened the back of the wristwatch

"My word! What are you going to do? " Said Watson as he landed safely at the Yard

"I am going to watch, wait and see what happens. For now there is not enough evidence to be able to make an accurate assumption " said Holmes

"Well I am going to go back to the Apartment and get some recharging in because my batteries are kind of low so you will have to catch a ride with Lestrade " said Watson chuckling to himself as he watched the color drain from Holmes face.

"Ha ha very funny I saw that Holmes " grouched a grumpy Lestrade as she walked up to them

"Can we hurry this up I haven't had any sleep in the last 48 hours because of all the zedding paper work that Grayson has been piling on me because of Moriarty's recent crime spree. " said Lestrade

"Well at least that is all behind us now " said Watson as he closed the door and took off

Meanwhile at Holmes apartment Watson open the door and went to walk in only to find that the door was already open. Carefully walking through the door he said loudly "New Scotland Yard come out with your hands up! " "Oh it's only you, " he said as he walked into the apartment and the door swung shut behind him.

"Well the Tekkie's couldn't find out anything more than we already knew Lestrade "said Holmes as he climbed in to Lestrade's hover-car and firmly buckling himself in

"Come on my driving isn't that bad yours is worse, " said Lestrade as she took off

"Well I haven't been driving as long as you have either now have I? " asked Holmes as he held tightly to the arm rests of his seat

Because she was too tired from the long days and the lack of sleep Lestrade didn't say any thing back and just concentrated on the road ahead.

Finally reaching 221b Baker without anything serious happening Holmes invited Lestrade up for some tea and some of Watson's delicious homemade biscuits.

As they climbed the steps Holmes stopped Lestrade before they got to his apartment

"What's wrong? " whispered Lestrade as she pulled out her ionizer out of its holster

" Something doesn't feel right. " said Holmes softly as they crept down the hallway

They both saw the open door at the same time.

"New Scotland Yard come out with your hands up! " yelled Lestrade as she went to go into the apartment only to fall over the still form of Watson lying in the door way

After checking the whole apartment and having found no one in there only two small boxes on the table

Reattaching the wires that were pulled from Watson they asked him if they saw who had attacked him

"Well if I did I don't remember, " said Watson as he got up off of the floor

"I remember coming home to find the door open and then you came in and that's all I remember."

"Well it appears that our friends left us a package Lestrade, " said Holmes as he started to open the one with his name on it

Inside was a beautiful gold men's wristwatch that matched Lestrade's one that was sent earlier. And inside Lestrade's was a mantle clock that could have been a twin to Holmes'

A note was in each box saying, "**time is ticking! **"

"Hmm the mystery deepens, "said Holmes as he stood there holding the note


	4. More Clocks!

Ok I know its been a while since I have updated this particular story but I had writers block going for a while plus I lost my disk that had all my stories on it. Well anyway on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock Holmes Sir Arthur Conan Doyle does 

"Taking the clocks to new Scotland Yard will net us nothing Lestrade as the Tekkie's couldn't find anything last time." Said Holmes as he sat down to think.

"Well than what the Zed do you suppose we do the." Growled out the over tired Lestrade

"We keep our eyes open and wait." Said Holmes as he closed his eyes and steepled his fingers. " oh and Lestrade you might want to go home and get some sleep it appears that you haven't had any for the last couple of days and you will need to be refreshed for tomorrow." Said Holmes as he sat there.

Realizing that she wasn't going to get anything else out of Holmes Lestrade left muttering to herself about know-it-all detectives.

After she had arrived home Lestrade staggered into her room and flopped on her bed with a thump. Staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours Lestrade finally realized that she was in fact to tired to sleep. (I've had this happen and believe me it isn't fun)

Feeling a breeze coming in through her door from the other room Lestrade decided to get some tea and shut whatever window was open.

Grumbling to herself she walked out to the kitchen to make some herb tea thinking that it would calm her down enough to sleep. As she was going past her table she noticed a small box sitting on the counter and the window leading out on to her balcony was wide open. Taking the box to her room and sitting on the bed she opened it carefully with gloves on in case there were any prints on there from whoever left it.

Inside was a beautiful dainty watch that hung on a fine gold chain that could be worn around the neck. She carefully took it out of the box to avoid smudging any fingerprints even though she knew from past experience that there wouldn't be any but you never know the perp might have gotten sloppy and made a mistake.

Also inside was a folded up note that said "**Lestrade your time is running out beware!**"

Meanwhile in Holmes's flat everything was quiet. Watson had retired to his room to recharge and Sherlock was sitting in the sitting room in his favorite chair with his fingers steepled and his eyes closed to a normal person it might look like Holmes was asleep but to the trained eye you could tell that he was awake.

The person outside of the apartment paused and listened carefully to see if all was still then silently glided up the stairs package in hand and slowly turn the doorknob and slid the package inside.

Holmes however had heard the person coming down the hallway stood up turned on the lights and said "Halt up are trespassing on private property." As he ran for the door only to open it and have a flash of light and a cloud of smoke greet him when he got there.

Coughing he peered down the hall to see if he could see if the person was still there but could see nothing but smoke.

Watson hearing Holmes coughing came into the entryway to see what was going on. Seeing smoke he took out a fan and helped to get rid of it.

After the smoke cleared he saw Holmes sitting in the doorway rubbing his forehead.

"Holmes! What happened?" asked Watson as he helped Sherlock up and into his favorite chair.

"Someone was trying to get into our flat." Said Holmes as he sat there

"Go see if our visitor left any thing by our door will you Watson?"

Going out into the hall Watson spotted a small box lying near the open door. Holmes opened it to find a pocket watch that had a magnifying glass etched into the cover in gold plating. Gazing at the watch Holmes sat there for the remainder of the night as if the watch itself held any clues as to who was sending them.

Ok tell me what you think you know the drill by now please read n' review PLEASE! And tell me if I should continue with this at all. 


	5. Death!

Last time on Curious clocks: 

Going out into the hall Watson spotted a small box lying near the open door. Holmes opened it to find a pocket watch that had a magnifying glass etched into the cover in gold plating. Gazing at the watch Holmes sat there for the remainder of the night as if the watch itself held any clues as to who was sending them.

Presently on Curious clocks:

Seeing the morning sun indicate that it was sunrise, Holmes got up from his chair and stretched, his muscles sore and stiff from sitting all night in the big red armchair.

Groaning a bit he went and took a shower, letting the hot water relax him, and hopefully shake the cobwebs from his brains.

As he got out and got dressed, he frowned, wondering if he should call Lestrade and check to see if she had gotten a package with some sort of clock in it as well, not that he was concerned after all he new from past experiences that Lestrade could handle herself very well, even against Moriarty.

A thought crossed his mind for a moment, and he shivered just a bit.

'_What if Moriarty was the one some how sending the clocks?'_

Shaking his head he walked over to his Vid-phone and sat down to call Lestrade.

As her face popped on screen, he was relieved to find that other that looking like she hadn't slept in a while Lestrade looked no worse for the wear. Not that he was worried at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Good Morning Lestrade, have a good nights rest?"

"Not really, I received another clock, Holmes who is doing this to us?"

Startled for a second he frowned. "what kind of clock Lestrade?"

"A gold watch, that's kinda dainty, on a thin gold chain, that can be worn around the neck. What about you? Did you get another clock as well?"

"Yes, a Gold pocket watch with a magnifying glass on the cover, I dusted it for prints but the perpetrator didn't leave any as usual."

"Zed Holmes, this is frustrating!" Lestrade said as she banged her fist against her wooden kitchen table.

"Calm down my dear Lestrade we will figure this out sooner or later."

"But Holmes, whoever did this got into my apartment and left it on the kitchen table, Even with all the Zedding locks I have they managed to break in and leave it there. While I was in my room no less!"

Coming in at the last part of the conversation, Watson looked confused for a second.

"What's going on Holmes?" he said as he came up behind with a breakfast tray in hand.

"Lestrade was just telling us, how someone managed to break into her Apartment last night to drop off another clock, on her Kitchen table while she was trying to get some sleep." Stated Holmes as he turned to face Watson and grab a cup of Coffee at the same time.

"Oh my goodness! Lestrade maybe you would be safer here, with Holmes and I." Watson said as he put the tray down on the table.

Almost spitting his coffee, Holmes Quickly gulped what he had in his mouth to stare at Watson aghast. It was a good thing he was turned from the vid screen at the point or Lestrade probably would have started laughing.

Regaining his composure, Holmes turned back to the screen, steepling his fingers he hoped that his face gave no indication of his previous reaction to the suggestion.

"that might not be such a bad idea, Lestrade. We might have a better chance of catching this person if we are both in the same spot."

Sighing Lestrade gave in and went to pack an overnight bag for the stay.

As he disconnected from talking with Lestrade, Holmes sighed just a bit, and began to check the web for any thing about clocks that might be of some significant clue to why they were being sent clocks.

Finding nothing significant he sighed again, and moved over to his massive bookshelves across the room.

Randomly looking through them he happen upon a Chinese book that had to be old even when he was around the first time. Carrying it over to his chair he took out a pair of white gloves that he put on before even touching the pages of the old book. as he carefully thumbed through the book, he came upon a drawing of a clock and a old tradition that by giving a clock to a person that it would send them to an early grave.

Frowning he didn't even hear Lestrade come in the door and plop her bag down.

Crossing the room Lestrade sat on the arm of his chair to look at what he was reading.

**Ok and that's were I am going to leave it, sorry about the long wait for the update hope that no one is too mad at me for not updating sooner but life can be very hectic at times and with work and everything else I kinda forgot about this story until I found my disk recently. Oh and thank you to MAsked Phantom for the Idea of the Chinese Tradition (hope you don't mind that i used it.)**

**Thank you to:**

**Iara: thanks sorry about the wait but i did update.**

**DecemberBliss: here's another update for you but i can't tell you if it will or won't be Moriarty just yet.**

**Dreamsprite5:thanks! hope i did better this chapter.**

**Mysterystar:thank you! here is an update for you**

**Haley Moore: ok ok here you go!**

**Masked Phantom: thank you! again sorry about the wait for this chapter :( hope you did'nt mind that i used what you said in your review**

**The Sometime Scribbler: thanks! hope you like this chapter as well!**


End file.
